A Breath Away
by jtlw
Summary: AU. True happiness is hard to find. It can be so close. Or it can be far and a small tip of the scales sends you far away to find it. But it takes a lot to realize the truth. Mixed up pairings such as BxEm, RxJ, AxOC. Will they get their true happiness?


A/N: had this idea in the shower

And if any of you read my other stories, I'm sorry for lack of update. I can hardly find inspiration. My teacher died the other day. I sometimes feel very upset. Right now I am feeling okay, and had inspiration for this one. I had to put it up.

Thank you.

RPOV

"Love ya, Jasper." I said, snuggling up to him on the couch. He placed his arm over my shoulder.

"Love ya too, Rosalie." He kissed my forehead. He turned to me, suddenly more serious then I had seen him in a while.

"Can I talk to you? I've been thinking about this for a while." His faint accent became thicker, like it did when he was nervous. He muted the movie we had been watching.

We both turned to face each other at the same time. We had such a connection. It was almost odd.

"We've been married for a year… I think its time for the next step." I honestly hoped he wasn't thinking…

"Kids?" I gasped, and his face lit up.

"I have always wanted a family, and you said you would give me one." I did, I still did. I'm so jealous of my friend's adorable little boy.

"I wasn't lying, but Jasper, these are the prime of our lives; we are in our twenties. I thought when we were thirty we would begin that part of marriage." I wasn't ready to give up my body yet.

"Rosalie. I know that no matter what, we will have kids one day. But, I want a little girl to spoil and a boy to teach sports to." I flared up.

"So now my daughter can't learn sports?" I asked angrily.

"No, no… I'm going to spoil her in whatever way. And besides Rose, she doesn't exist yet." His words calmed me. I was overreacting. And you know what, what the hell? This body can bounce back. I know it.

"Okay Jasper. Okay. I have faith in you. In us." He grinned at me.

"When should we start?" I looked at him coyly.

"Well, I'm supposed to ovulate tomorrow so…"

"Well, darling, you aren't leaving that bedroom until we are sure you've pregnant!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BPOV

"Emmett!" I sung, flinging the door open. I stumbled as it flew back and hit me. I kicked off my shoes and dropped my jacket on the floor. I just came back from work.

"Emmett comes here! Are you home? Of course you're home you told me you would be…. Come out, come out, wherever you-"

"ROAR!" he screamed as he popped out, cutting me off. My legs gave out in shock, and my arm went flying into the wall.

"Ah!" I screeched. My arm began to hurt in a way I was all too familiar with. Tears blurred my vision.

"Emmett," I wailed. Shock formed in his eyes. He dropped to his knees. The ground shook from his weight.

"Bella!" he cried, taking my hand gently. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" he didn't let me answer and he got my shoes. He put them on for me and carried me bridal style to his jeep. He put me in and buckled me.

"We're going to the hospital. I'm going to call Edward." I nodded, wiping away the tears with my good hand.

"I'm fine!" I lied, but I was a horrible liar. He swerved in traffic, apologizing profusely.

When we got to the desk at the hospital, I started to tell the woman (her name tag said "Mrs. Cope) what happened but before I could speak Emmett started talking.

"She hurt her hand, I scared her as a joke but she fell and…" he trailed off at the woman's blatant ignorance of him. He looked confused.

"What happened, dearie?" she asked me, glaring at Emmett. It was like she was daring him to talk.

"What he said." She glared at him. "My friend Edward works here. He said that you could bring us to him."

"Follow me." She pointed to Emmett. "Sit down and stay." What was he, a dog? She led me to his room and while we were walking she stage whispered,

"Did he hurt you? Honey it's not your fault. I had a vicious husband, too. You can tell me."

"Of course not!" I cried. I thanked her and she, embarrassed, left quickly. Going to glare at Emmett probably.

I didn't knock, just waltzed right in. I shut the door, and then looking at the scene in front of me yelled, "Oh!"

Edward and Tanya were making out on his desk. Her skirt had ridden up, her shirt off. His tie was loose and his shirt half unbuttoned. They jumped apart at my outburst, and began to right themselves. She smiled at me guiltily, and left.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." He said, green eyes still dancing from his previous activity.

"No, no. My fault. Let's just move on." I held up my injured hand.

"Oh, I completely forgot about that!" he said, pulling on his glasses.

"In the heat of the moment?" I asked.

"No. She agreed to marry me!" We both smiled and I gave him a hug. "Now let me have a look at you."

"Hey! You're going to be married, dude. You can't 'have a look at her' anymore. All of this happens behind my back. Tsk tsk."

"Emmett, she let you through?" I asked. He nodded thoughtfully.

"She murmured something about how men were always protected and how they really were the spawn of Satan." Edward chuckled.

"She thought you did this, like snapped my wrist." I said. He growled.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I should go kill that woman; I would never hurt you on purpose! You're a spas and I should have known not to do that." He kissed my hand.

"Can I inspect the patient now?" Edward said, exasperated at our gushiness. Well, as gushy you could get with Emmett the goof.

"I will be the only one 'inspecting' Bella." My face turned bright red; I could tell by the heat.

He took my arm even more gently then Emmett. I felt like porcelain.

"Most likely broken. Come on, let's go get some x-rays."

While we were walking, Emmett and me held hands and I blushed when he gave me that 'let's go find a closet and make out' look.

"Am I going to be as bad as you two when me and Tanya are married?" Edward asked, chuckling.

"Oh yeah man, I forgot. She said yes?' Emmett asked.

"Not in so many words… does that mean it's a no?" I shook my head.

"Of course no. She's definitely in love with you." He still seemed a little doubtful, but that was the end of him questioning me. After the x-ray results were back, Edward said that my arm was broken.

"What color cast would you like?"

"Blue." I answered automatically. It was the color of Edwards scrubs. I blushed, but faked coughing to hide it. Why did it matter that it was the color of Edward's scrubs.

"Blue? Why blue? No one can sign it." Emmett said.

"White's boring." I answered, but got the plain white cast anyway.

A/N: R&R!!!!! Anyone who can guess Alice's situation in next chapter wins a dedication!


End file.
